Big Perfectless
by Uzu-AI
Summary: Naruto, pria biasa dengan kehidupan yang menurutnya tidak sempurna. Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan tidak sempurna bersama seorang gadis yang sempurna dimatanya, tapi...apa benar gadis tersebut sesempurna itu? Read and Review!


"Jadi apa masalah selanjutnya?"

"Kepala desa, keturunan Hyuuga sekarang sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Kita harus segera mencarikan suami untuknya."

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Panggil Si Lajang 25 tahun itu, bawa dia kemari."

"E-eh maksud Anda?"

"Maksudku Uzumaki Naruto. Cepat bawa dia."

.

.

.

 **Big Perfectless**

By Uzu-AI

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Romance, Drama

 **[PROLOG]**

 **Big Beginning**

Ditengah hari dimana sang mentari kali ini bebas dari perkumpulan awan-awan putih yang tadinya agak keabuan. Disaat semua orang sedang menikmati hari cuti di rumah masing-masing, Uzumaki Naruto harus menghabiskan masa cuti akhir pekannya di rumah kepala desa.

Kalau 1 hingga 2 jam sih 'ngga apa-apa, nah masalahnya dia harus menginap seharian disana.

Terkutuklah si pak tua yang mengganggunya di hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

Naruto mendongak keatas, melihat papan jalan berwarna biru yang di tancapkan di pinggir jalan. Dan diatasnya lagi terdapat banner iklan makanan yang menggantung, terlambai-lambai terbawa arus sepoinya udara yang datang dari-

Ah entahlah, Naruto tidak pandai menentukan arah datangnya udara.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, menatap papan jalan itu membuat matanya jengah.

 _Rumah Kepala Desa 1 km kedepan_

"Ck, lelucon macam apa itu?" Naruto mendesis bosan.

Untuk apa mereka membuat hal semacam itu di desa? Ini Cuma desa loh, bukan kota.

Yah walaupun begitu ia akui, kalau papan jalan itu pernah menolongnya. Sebagai tanda bahwa bila ia jalan 50 langkah dari arah yang sebaliknya, maka ia akan sampai di persimpangan rumahnya.

Maklum, begini-gini dia juga pernah tersesat.

"Permisi, rumah kepala desa dimana ya?"

Rasanya belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan satu kata hinaan lagi untuk pengganggu hari liburnya, entah kenapa mendadak seorang bidadari turun dari langit.

Matanya membulat.

Dan dibeberapa detik selanjutnya, tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu, ya…" batinnya. Perasaannya selalu tidak enak setiap kali berpas-pasan dengan gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Gadis sesempurna itu.

Sangat sempurna bila di pandang.

Tapi-

"Ano…"

Naruto tersentak sesaat. Kembali menatap intens ke arah sang gadis. "Ah, iya. Kau bisa lihat diatas itu." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat telunjuknya.

Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru tahu kalau mereka memasangnya disana. Terima kasih."

Mata safir Naruto hanya bisa mengekor saat gadis itu segera beranjak dari sana. Langkah kaki yang gemulai, rambut indigonya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seirama dengan tangannya yang bergantian naik-turun.

Bahkan dari belakangpun, Hyuuga Hinata sangat sempurna untuk dipandang.

Hanya saja jika-

Naruto lagi-lagi menurunkan bola matanya. Hatinya terhenyak. Dadanya menjadi sakit.

Sakit sekali.

bip bip

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia lalu mengambilnya dari dalam saku celananya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Baru saja ia menekan tombol _accept_ , seseorang diseberang sana sudah memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, kita putus."

"Eh?"

Naruto 'tak berkata-kata. Lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk beberapa saat, dan bersambung dengan kinerja otaknya yang mulai gagal menerima informasi dari para saraf.

Ponsel yang tadinya berjarak 1 sentimeter dari telinga kirinya, kini ia jatuhkan dari tangannya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan ponsel itu akan mengalami kerusakan sebesar apa nantinya.

Kalian sudah bisa menebak seperti apa perasaannya setelah mendengar tiga patah kata yang dilontarkan oleh seorang wanita di seberang sana tadi. Naruto mungkin kaget, dan lalu akan sedih setelahnya-

"Aku juga sudah lama ingin putus darimu, dasar wanita jalaaang!"

-atau marah seperti yang telah terjadi.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tahu kalau sambungan di ponselnya belum terputus, jadi ia berteriak dengan oktaf tinggi dan desibel yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

Semarah apapun Naruto terhadap wanita, ia tahu kalau tidak baik bagi pria yang baik-baik sepertinya berkata tidak sopan seperti barusan.

Wanita jalang, huh?

Yah itu lebih baik daripada pria pirang ini memiliki hasrat untuk memukuli si wanita jalang itu-

"Argh! Aku ingin sekali menjotos wajah centilnya itu!"

-lupakan.

Naruto menunduk tak begitu rendah untuk mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh. Tampak pada layar panggilan telah berakhir pada menit ke-1. Jadi, peristiwa yang naas dan amat memilukan bagi Naruto itu hanya berlangsung semenit?

 _Kemana perginya kenangan selama dua tahun itu?_ Naruto kembali menggunakan emosinya untuk menangani hatinya yang kacau.

Dan sampai saat ini pun, Naruto masih berada di bawah papan jalan berwarna biru yang selalu ia jadikan sasaran umpatan.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Pikirnya.

Jika Naruto melempar beberapa umpatan kasar kepada papan jalan itu, maka ia salah besar.

Naruto mendekat beberapa langkah, sampai pada akhirnya tiang papan jalan itu berada di jangkauannya. Ia mengelusnya beberapa kali. _Kali ini bukan salahmu, kali ini bukan salahmu, kok._

"Oii! Narutoo!"

Kaget, reflek Naruto memutar kepalanya, dan menemukan sesosok dengan pakaian sipil melaju ke arahnya.

Oke, apa karena dia berlama-lama di tengah jalan sehingga si kakek tua sialan itu menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk menjemputnya?

Naruto tidak mengerti seberapa penting kehadirannya disana, tapi ini serius, sepenting itukah?

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia mengerti dan pria yang satunya lagi tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padanya.

Tapi tindakan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu membuat Naruto mulai berpikir lagi, memangnya sepenting itukan kehadirannya disana?

Karena didetik yang sama saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria berambut hitam gelap itu menarik tangannya dan memaksanya duduk di atas motor. Dengan kata lain, pria itu kini tengah membonceng Naruto.

"O-Oi, aku masih belum mengerti, memangnya apa yang dikatakan kakek tua itu?" Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya daripada repot-repot memikirkannya.

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah mendecakkan lidahnya dengan panik.

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu-"

" _Jemput Naruto cepat, karena pengantin wanitannya sudah lama menunggunya!"_

"Eh?"

Bahkan tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi Naruto untuk memahami maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Eeeeeeh?!"

To be continued

.

.

.

 **A/N** : _Mampus! Si author bukannya menyelesaikan fict yang udah terkubur, malah bikin fict baru._

Maafkan saya, saya khilaf. Saya stress, saya butuh pelampiasan, saya galau /apasih/

Ini nih, pertama kalinya saya terpikir bikin fict multichap tanpa harus bumbu fantasi dan supernatural. (Ngaku, akun saya dulu isinya tentang magic dan sihir-sihiran – pelampiasan karena tidak terima dengan kenyataan didunia nyata).

Terlalu pendek? Tenang aja, masih prolog. (Yah elu kapan update nyaa)

Saya ingin melihat bagaimana respon kalian (yg baca ini) terhadap ff baru saya. Kalau responnya bagus, ya saya bakal semangat ngerjainnya hueheheheh. Ngomong-ngomong, satu minggu ini saya kelelahan sekali, selaku MaBa, dan ospek yang luar biasa MELELAHKAN, bikin HANCUR TULANG BADAN, bikin pulang KEMALAMAN, dan saya TIDUR SAKIT-SAKITAN. (maaf jadi curhat)

Udah, itu aja.

Tertarik?


End file.
